The present invention relates to a tool for organization and/or planning comprising at least one series of movable slips and at least one support, at least one face of which is adapted in order temporarily to receive the said slips in a determined and changeable order of classification.
In tools of this type, in general called schedules, the move slips generally consist of a T-shaped piece of cardboard whose vertical bar is adapted to penetrate into a slot provided in the support, while the horizontal bar abuts against the edges of the said slot, the elements of information written on the said horizontal bar thus remaining visible.
In order to be able to withstand manipulations, these T-shape slips must be sufficiently rigid, and this is why they are made of cardboard. It follows that a store of slips has a non-negligible thickness (approximately 2 cm per 100 slips, to which it is necessary to add the thickness of the case containing them). Let us add to this that when we are dealing with the production of a portable schedule, it is necessary for each support to be lined (hence an increase in thickness) because the vertical bar of the T-shaped slips which are inserted through the slots made in the support slide between the latter and the said lining. As a consequence of these problems of thickness, existing portable schedules do not include a store of slips, except for a few virgin slips inserted in the unused slots.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a novel tool for organisation and/or planning which eliminates these drawbacks.
For this purpose, according to the invention, the slips consist of paper tickets having one face which can be written on and one face which is partly coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive allowing repeated sticking, unsticking and resticking, the said tickets, called "transferable" tickets, being taken from at least one pad of such tickets with which the tool itself is provided.
As transferable tickets capable of being used according to the invention, use may be made of those known under the trademark Post-it.RTM.. Since they are made of paper, these tickets constitute slips which are much thinner than known T-shaped slips (a pad of 100 tickets has a thickness of approximately 1 cm) and since they are stuck to each other, they do not need to be included in a case. Furthermore, as they are immobilized in place by sticking, they do not require a slotted support, or lining of the support by a rear face. It therefore follows that the thickness of the support is also reduced. By virtue of this set of characteristics, it is possible to include in the organization tool one or more stores of slips, that is to say pads of tickets.
Advantageously, the tool is provided with a collection of different pads of transferable tickets, the pads differing in color and/or format and/or comment text or the geometry of invariable lines drawn on the said tickets.
Preferably, the face of the said transferable tickets which can be written on is subdivided into an identification/classification zone and an annotation zone.
This identification/classification zone will take the place of the horizontal bar of the T-shaped slips, while the annotation zone will take the place of the vertical bar.
For this purpose, the support face adapted in order temporarily to receive the said transferable tickets has zones for receiving the tickets with partial overlap between them leaving uncovered their identification/classification zone.
The tool according to the invention advantageously includes several supports juxtaposed edge to edge and hinged together along the edges of juxtaposition, forming, according to the number of supports, a diptych, a triptych, etc.
In a preferred embodiment, the tool furthermore includes at least one other support joined pivotally to two supports belonging to a diptych, triptych, etc. at one of the hinges of the latter.